Showdows of the Forest
by AKA Gecko
Summary: Severus and Harry sent to middle Earth after the war via a miss pronounced spell from the dying dark lord, where they then walk the forests of the earth until darkness is rising, they go to seek the elves to see what can be done, and end up on a journey they never predicted. But are our two men all what they seem to be? WARNINGS: VIOLENCE, LEMON, LIME! Harry and Sev have partners!
1. Prologue

January 1998 – Wizarding Britain

The two cloaked figures stepped up to what seemed like a stage, the area was full of people who parted a path for these two. Men of all shapes and sizes, each one armed heavily, were watching them as they walked by. The two, one obviously shorter than the other glided up the steps to where it was another, elderly man was waiting.

They both knelt down and lowered their hoods, the first, taller was a man with feathery jet black hair, and eyes as dark as a starless night. His thin lips were set upon a strong jaw and his eyes framed by high cheek bones. His skin was as pale as the moon, with no blemishes, only one scar which could just about be seen under his left ear. His ears were decorated with many rings, some of them with charms hanging off. The rest of the man was hidden by the long thick cloak he was wearing. The smaller man had an aura of power around him, long black hair was braided in a single plat that ran down his back, his emerald eyes shone out from his pale cheeks like gems. His cheek bones had a slight pink tinge that gave off an air of innocence, his full red lips added to the feeling. He unlike the other had many scars; one of the most significant ones was the lightning bolt of his forehead. Everyone who saw that knew who he was knew of the horrors he had faced as a baby yet they all seemed content with letting it go on. He like the other had many rings on his ears. Both stayed still as the other man approached armed with a sword.

The elderly man approached his sword raised; He lowered it until it sat upon Severus' shoulder minutely before doing the same to Harry. He then put it where the two men's shoulders met and pressed down. "I Harunli, Master of Warlocks, do accept and give a place to both Severus Tobias Snape-Potter and Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Snape, may they forever be welcomed in our halls and arms, and they shall be the Unit of Choice, of Blood and of Fate. May they be of help when the time comes and may we help them when the need arises, blood shall sing and each will be called to station, may the blood of our brother's flow through us all! Come now and join us, as our brothers in blood and arms. May you adopt a new name! Be thy blood of Warlocks!" The man stepped back and allowed a small smile, he then lifted the sword and allowed the blood upon it to drip into a cup, and each was then shown to the cup and allowed a sip, it was then passed around everyone within the area, when they were done the man drank the rest and began to speak again. "Rise, brothers of mine! Let us celebrate this night before your long journey begins!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for the appreciation! Here is the first chapter! Sorry it took so long to update hopefully also going to add a update for Burning Blood today too! Finally getting on with it all! Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter nor The Hobbit are mine. **

The final battle was everything anyone ever dreamt it to be. The bloodshed was atrocious and more lives were lost than those who stood at the end of it all. The light side won but they could not call it a victory, for how is it a victory when they had lost so many?

*Flashback*

The dark lord circled the-boy-who-lived and grinned.

"So Harry, finally come to join your parents?" Harry laughed the sound broken, it sent a shiver down many spines who were listening.

"No Tom I haven't, I have come here to offer you a duel, one between just the two of us, no other rules." Tom's smirk turned feral. Harry just took it within his stride and continued to wait for the answer.

"You think you can win against me?! I am THE DARK LORD!" He cackled which was soon echoed by many of his followers, what chance did this boy stand?

"What do you say Tom?"

"Okay, boy, let's see what you have." Harry smiles and bowed politely. In the shadows of the forest he could see the face he was looking for. He let a small grin slip and then faced the dark lord.

The battle went on for hours and neither seemed to tire, many of the light had found the dark supporters in the forest and now surrounding the two oblivious men was a fight beyond anything seen before. Severus stood behind Harry guarding his back.

The fight soon began to heat up and Harry wracked his brain for what the warlocks had taught him. Pushing all of his darkest magic into a concentrated ball he threw it at the dark lord screaming a deadly incantation. As he screamed those around all stood shocked as the dark lord crumpled to the floor, Harry sagged back and soon found refuge in Severus' arms. The dark lord picked up his wand one last time. Harry ran over trying to stop any more damage happening and using his nails tore at the dark lords throat.

"Fuga ad alterum saeculum!" The dying lord rasped and gurgled out. Severus who had a hold on Harry was desperately trying to figure out what he said. The dark lord's eyes rolled back into his head as blood still dripped out of his orifices onto the floor. A cheer went up the same time as a shriek did, many dark servants tried to apperate before they were caught. A mass round up soon was going on. No one paid any mind to Harry and Severus.

"Sev'rus?" Harry looked up at him and was glad to see the other unharmed.

"Harry he cast something…I don't know what it was…" The two smiled sadly, they were always in the thick of it.

*Present: 2 hours after the final battle*

Severus and Harry were in a corner of the medical wing, both of them looking after each other bandaging wounds and stitching cuts. They both still felt the tingling sensation since the dark lord had cast his dying spell. Neither of them paid it too much attention. Once they had finished looking after their wounds they both started cleaning their weapons, between the both of them they had a whole arsenal. Harry looked down at his nails two of them snapped when he plunged his fingers into the dark lord's throat. He sighed and took out some of the metal he carried in his pocket and using his wand melted it onto his fingers, one it had set he cast another spell to shape them again, he smiled, happy with his handiwork. Severus was making sure his potions were fully stocked and acio'd anything left in his chambers so they had everything possible, they both knew they wouldn't be able to stay here any longer. With all their weapons and an endless bag each with their belongings in, they settled down for the night next to each other.

A few hours later the whole castle was quiet all that could be heard was the breathing of the masses and the occasional groan from those who are injured. No one moved and so no one noticed when a grey glow surrounded the two men in the corner, nor did they notice when they disappeared with all their belongings.

The two awoke with a start, they could feel themselves being pushed through a small hole, in a way it felt similar to apperation. However neither could explain why they felt as if they were on fire, it was by far one of the most uncomfortable sensations. Their ears burned the most as they were pulled this way and that. The burning stopped after what seemed like hours and both relaxed their bodies aching.

Neither readied themselves for the fall when the spinning and pushing stopped, both grabbed hold of each other trying to shield one another from harm, but it didn't help they both continued to fall fast and landed in a canopy of trees. Harry being slightly quicker grabbed onto a branch before they could fall to the floor. Severus who was still holding onto Harry, found his footing on another branch just below and let go of Harry, carefully he made his way back up the tree and sat with Harry.

"well…That was…amusing." Harry grunted his response throwing his head back. Severus almost jumped out of the tree seeing him the first time since they fell. "H-Harry…" The younger boy looked over and raised his eyebrow, Severus never stammered. Severus reached forward slowly and touched one of Harrys ears, tracing the shape it now held. Harry went to feel his other one and almost fainted. The once round ears of a man now were longer and had a point to them. Harry scrambled over to Severus and pulled his hair back he froze when he saw they were the same as his.

"Severus…Where are we?" No sooner had he finished his words then a screech went up. The air around them fell silent. "Sev…?" Neither of the men knew what was coming nor what to do, they both laid low on the branches as the screeches and footsteps came closer.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next instalment of this story! I do hope you like it; yes I have changed a lot because it's a crossover things need to be changed to make it fit together! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings! Well Thranduil is from Hobbit really but yeah can't miss him out! **

Chapter two

*1722 of the Second age, Rivendell*

Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and the King of Mirkwood all sat around a marble table each partaking in a discussion of orcs which have been seen over the boarders of each kingdom. All three had beauty beyond compare Galadriel stood by the waterfall her hair the most beautiful long silver-golden hair ever seen; even among the elves, lifted in a slight breeze, her eyes scanned across the land before her, she raised a hand as to stop discussions, the two males noticed and quickly came to her side, for ever has it been said that elves do not stand together in times of need. All three continued to scan the land and sky, a thunder clap went out and all three elves flinched, the Valar were restless, again another thunderclap sounded through the lands and then rain soon followed, all three elves took refuge in a small room near where they were holding the meeting.

Thranduil looked the most troubled, he kept on pacing back and forwards. Elrond simply sat in a far corner resting his head in his palms. Galadriel stood by a window watching the downpour unfold.

"What makes the Valar so emotional?" Galadriel's musical voice carried around the room. Slowly her eyes clouded over as they would when she saw something the Valar gifted her, both men noticed and stood either side to hear what it was she was mumbling, a voice that was not her own began to speak, "Storm of the forgotten, shadow storm is upon you!" The voice was gone as quickly as it had arrived and Galadriel came back to herself.

"Shadow storm? There has not been one in the ages of this land…" Thranduil spoke up, "They are said to be legend, they bring help or destruction depending on what the world deserves…They are an omen or blessing…You do not know until the forces are sent into place…" All three knew that whatever was the fate of their world was now being decided upon and they could do nothing to change it. "All we can do is wait."

All three elves agreed and decided to wait out the storm watching it progress until it was focused on the borders of the forest linking Mirkwood, Lórien and Rivendell, here the storm centered and was at its worst, shadows flittering about could be seen until it all suddenly stopped, the clouds dispersed as though nothing had happened. Many elven maids and sirs came rushing to the three who stayed in the room each one thinking, they knew now that it was over and their world was now no longer in their hands, but they did not know how to tell their people, each nodding silently at each other decided to say nothing and wait to see how things progressed before saying anything more.

They all knew that out there in the vast forest lands something or someone had arrived and their fate was with that thing, a nameless and unknown matter that they could not stop, and it scared and worried all three eleven royals. Each parted to their chambers and knew that this would be the first restless nights of many to follow.

*Forest*

Severus and Harry both laid low on the branches and watched as the human shape beasts made their way closer to them several sniffing the air and grunting, both guessed it was a form of communication and tried to figure it out, as they came closer they could see that the beasts were smaller than the average human, but not by much and were ugly with filth and blood. The party of beasts stopped below the tree the two were situated in, they could see the dull eyed, fanged teeth, flat-nose, bowed-leg, long-armed dark skinned creatures. They could also smell them, the stench of rotting flesh and death clung to the air which was once pure. The two looked at each other as the party seemed to be settling tonight, they knew that they wouldn't be able to sit still for so long as they still had injuries to tend to, but neither of them also knew the fighting capabilities of these creatures.

Time lapsed by and they knew they would have to fight idea or none as they needed to tend to one another. Carefully and far quieter than either could imagine they climbed down without being seen. Once they stood behind the guards both took out a dagger and slit their throats without a sound, still they went by undetected, they moved around the make do camp killing anything with its back turned until when they were upon the last set of guards one was turned around and spotted them, another screech went up and soon a full blow fight was upon the two men. They were surrounded by the foul beings and most had sly grins on their faces at seeing what they were. The two took a deep breath and took of their swords and began the battle of life. Not much longer later they both stood covered in black blood, their swords still drawn as they checked the camp for any more signs of life. Once they both confirmed there was none they checked through everything the beast had carried and took anything of value, including some arrows and a few more daggers. After all you could never be over armed.

They both took off in search of a stream and food. Neither knew what they had fought, but both knew they never wanted to come across them again and also knew that it was unlikely there wish was going to be answered.

Days came and ended, weeks and months passes and the two men learned a lot of the world they now lived in, they learnt of the beasts that roamed the lands and their weaknesses, they kept to themselves and only sought help when they were in dire need. In the lands of the men they became known as the shadow souls never seen yet their work was well known for they kept safe many parts of the lands from roaming orcs, in the land of the dwarves they stopped a siege of Moria and were seen as the sons of death and by the elves; lost souls, for although they did not see them their trace could often be found where a massacre had taken place and it was a sad trace once full of longing and loneness, the hobbits knew that since the fell winter something protected their boarders but like everyone else they did not know who or what and so they gave them the name of protectors of peace, the two men knew of all the names they were given and often had a good laugh about them.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next instalment of this story! I do hope you like it; yes I have changed a lot because it's a crossover things need to be changed to make it fit together! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings!**

Chapter 3-

*Year 3108 of the Third age*

Severus and Harry had been in the world now for four thousand seven hundred and thirty seven years and had seen many wars and the destruction and corruption of many lives; they worked tirelessly and accepted that they were fated not to die. That they would see the rise and fall of civilisations and not age a day past 36 for Severus and 24 for Harry, it was difficult to begin with as they knew that they couldn't get close to people, but as time went on they couldn't do anything and so accepted what they were dealt.

The two men were very against any war or violence that was unnecessary and so they tried to protect those that were innocent, with this newfound dedication, they had something to live for other than themselves. They had tried to keep the hobbits of all people safe as they saw the gentle hearts and haunted past and felt that above all they deserved peace, they were the protectors of the shire and yet they were also just shadows, it was early in the year and the two were camping not far from Bree each laid out there arsenal before them, Harry's consisted of two sabres that were usually crossed against his back, eight daggers; four in his boots and two in his waist belt, one in his hair as a pin and another under his left arm, he carried a bow with a quiver full of arrows always being stocked up, he also carried one axe which was carried on his back with the swords, on his hip he carried yet another sword yet this one was far more mighty in looks, it was far thicker than the two sabres on his back and had a jagged end meant only for harm and destruction of anything it touched, a leather strap on each arm held both of his wands ready for battle should the need arise, perhaps the most deadly and animalistic looking weapon was his finger nails. Long gone were the nails of a normal human and instead metal replaced them, they shined in the light and if you looked closely enough you could see the sharp edges that promised anyone that touched them injury. Severus was less armed then Harry but no less what he carried promised pain to the receiver, laid before him were two falchions, a cross bow, each of the metal arms however were made into blades and he also carried more than enough arrows, a sword very similar to Harry's sat upon his hip the hilt made out of a black gem, a wand holder was also fashioned upon Severus' arm the perfect fit for should he need it in a hurry, his most alarming weapon was again on his person, when he spoke you could see the sharp edges of teeth, each one made into a point with jagged edges along the bottom. He also carried a larger bag then Harry and within there he continued his studies of the other world, on this earth he had found more potent poisons and antidotes to something's he thought incurable, and wherever he could he kept them for should the time ever need to arise where he might need what he carries, he had a personal store of potions for both himself and Harry.

Both knew that this world was far from safe of any threat and yet they never tried to find a way out as here their magic felt right…felt connected yet as the years weaned on they began to get lonely they were like father and son and they loved one another in that respect yet they still yearned for more. More which they knew they were unlikely to get. They knew that they will soon have to move out of the shadows as they were needed, they could feel it within the air and their blood, they knew it was soon time to stop helping in the dark. They could feel the darkness awakening once more, its power gaining to more than it ever had before, new, bigger foul beasts had begun to appear.

They knew that soon they would have to give up the life of the shadows as the Valar whispers sounded loud when you were attuned to listening. Tomorrow they would leave the boarders of the shire and head to Rivendell, they wouldn't be leaving it unattended they knew that rangers also guarded the shire and they would continue to. To get to Rivendell they would rely upon their own knowledge of the land they had travelled over the many years, they knew the map of middle earth as if they had it in front of them. The two ended the night with a song that they had learnt on one of the many travels to the city of men in the West,

"Theres a fire burining in my head,

It wont stop until I'm dead,

Burning, bleeding, killing me,

What did I ever do to thee!

Swirling mist around

Darkness all alone!

Never alone yet feeling it,

Darkness sighs

I'm breathing it

Power over comes till a light is shone

White and pure the darkness screeches,

Feeding off of me…"

The two men heard a snap of a twig in the undergrowth, the fire was quickly put out without any smoke rising from it. Picking up all of their belongings the two men carefully made their way to where the noise had come from, what they saw startled them a little. Four hobbits and a ranger were trucking through the undergrowth. Harry gestured up to the trees and received a nod from Severus.

Once they were at the top of the canopy they began to follow the group keeping a fair distance between them. They followed them until the group finally made camp; several of the hobbits were complaining about how their feet hurt and were glad they could finally have supper. Severus and Harry decided that it would be best if they were to stay up in the trees that night so they did not lose them the next day. They both knew that ranger knew that they were being followed but by what he didn't. Once the hobbits had a small fire going he looked around the immediate area and even climbed several trees, but being a man he couldn't climb as high as elves and so still missed Severus and Harry who were watching him.

Being elves the other two did not need as much sleep as the five on the ground and so were far more alert and could hear the sound of hooves in the distance and wails as the Ringwraith's looked on for the small party below their feet.

It was early the next morning when the party below began their journey, Harry was able to decipher by the road that they were taking that they were heading to Rivendell. The two shadows still followed the small company as they heard the Ringwraith's come closer than before, they knew that something was planned tonight by the foul beasts and decided that if they were needed they would help…


End file.
